<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Mitaka Week Anthology by Orson_Bennett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591997">[Podfic] Mitaka Week Anthology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett'>Orson_Bennett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Dopheld Mitaka, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Queer!Mitaka, Theme Week, gay!Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology performance of Asher_Ephraim's celebration of everyone's favourite Lieutenant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Mitaka Week Anthology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts">Asher_Ephraim</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392817">It's the Breathing In and Out That Counts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim">Asher_Ephraim</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411078">They Could Be the Walk/We Could Be the Pavement</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim">Asher_Ephraim</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424935">Apologia</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim">Asher_Ephraim</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432831">There's a Geiger in the Terrarium</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim">Asher_Ephraim</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450237">Stumbling Together</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim">Asher_Ephraim</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460674">Even Then</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim">Asher_Ephraim</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473259">Proximity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim">Asher_Ephraim</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1) <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw1-its-the-breathing-in-and-out-that-counts/s-nFQCSdciWj1">It's the Breathing In and Out That Counts</a>      (2) <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw2-they-could-be-the-walkwe-could-be-the-pavement/s-lWQXFh0mOmd">They Could Be the Walk/We Could Be the Pavement</a></p><p> </p><p>(3) <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw3-apologia/s-toRyKw4hD7i">Apologia</a>                         (4) <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw4-theres-a-geiger-in-the-terrarium/s-ruZUx4TIyyI">There's a Geiger in the Terrarium!</a>                      (5) <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw5-stumbling-together/s-b0jkdpS736k">Stumbling Together</a></p><p> </p><p>                     (6) <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw6-even-then/s-AYr9EHlsOJ2">Even Then</a>                                                            (7) <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/mw7-proximity/s-X3RPt8L9Xx1">Proximity</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>